Until Dawn HappyCasualRomance Hook Ups (Gay Slash BoyxBoy)
by MomoWriter1111
Summary: Let's take a step back. What if the prank on Hannah didn't lead to her death? Or even happen? What if Mike and Matt backed out? What if a year later the boys of Until Dawn come back to the lodge in order to experiment their sexual desires for each other. Or maybe just one? Joshua Washington. Josh has the floor and his charm leave Mike, Chris, and Matt weak to please him. ;)
1. The Foursome

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did this!" Emily's voice echoed.

"Come on she deserves it." Jess's voice echoed.

Upstairs, Mike was second guessing his decision on to embarrass Hannah like this. He didn't want to see her upset. Mike turned around to Matt in the closet, he sighed and shook his head to Mike. They both wanted out.

"I'm not doing this." Mike said.

'What?!" Jess snapped at him.

"I'm not doing it." Mike shook his head and walked up to the door before Hannah got there. "I'm out too." Matt also agreed, he shortened the selfie stick and put it in his pocket. He stepped out the closet as Emily started to protest. Jess, and Emily came out from under the bed as Ashley came out from behind the other closet door.

"Matt, Mike come on. It's just a prank. She'll laugh at it." Emily pleaded. "No she won't, she's naive and vulnerable." Matt barked back.

"Mike?" a small female voice came from outside the door. "Dammit." Mike ran to the door but Hannah had already opened it. She stopped in her tracks, looking confused on what everyone was doing in there. "What's going on?" Hannah demanded to know.

"Hannah!" Sam's voice echoed.

"Huh?" Beth heard the yell and quickly ran to shake Josh awake. "Josh! Josh! JOSH!" she shouted. "Mm." Josh jostled but didn't wake up. Beth hurried around the counter toward the sink, she reached and grabbed the sink nozzle. She aimed and blasted Chris in the face. "Wha!? Ahh!" Chris literally fell from his seat, making a thud sound which made Josh sleepy lift his head up from the counter. "Why am I awake?" Josh asked, his voice was raspy.

"Look at this." Beth dropped the note, she found earlier, in between his arms on the table. Josh rubbed his eyes clear so he could read it. His pupils scanned over the words on the page and his face immediately hardened.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hannah barked at Mike. Jess shifted from foot to foot crossing her arms like she didn't care. "Matt?" Hannah turned her attention to him. "Emily." Matt said quickly. Emily sighed and finally said, "We were playing a prank because you kept making moves on my man." she hissed. Hannah scoffed and turned to leave the room.

However Sam ran in, "Hannah. Honey." she started to say. "I already know Sam." Hannah hissed.

Mike and Matt's faces grew in shock when a mean figure stood in the doorway. "Josh." Ashley started to say. Josh stood in the doorway when a mean look on his face like he was a bull and all he saw was red. "What the hell is going on up here?" Josh snapped. "Uhh." Mike stuttered to say. "Josh we-" Matt tried to finish but Josh cut him off. "Who the hell left that note downstairs?!" he barked. Hannah rubbed her arm, as Beth and Chris stood behind her protective brother. "Jess." Mike said. "It was just a joke Josh." Jess stammered to say. "Get out." Josh ordered.

"Josh?" Matt tried.

"OUT!" Josh barked again.

The weekend was cut short as everyone was sent home. The friendships were strained. Relationships ended. In the next year, they all slowly grew back to being friends. At least that's what the girls thought. Matt, Mike, and Chris had ulterior motives after the big 'prank gone a miss'. That reason was to seduce, please, and sleep with Joshua Washington. Ever since Josh showed his big brother instincts and stepped up to be a man; the boys grew a hidden desire to make him their's.

 **~One year later at the Lodge~**

"So another lodge getaway?" Hannah smiled at her sister. Beth dropped her bags on the porch as Josh walked in with his sleeves rolled up, he walked to the door to unlock it. "Anndd son of a literal bitch, lock's frozen." he said. "Come on, let's go look round back." Chris suggested. "Wait, like break in?" Josh asked. "Well your parents own the lodge so it's not technically breaking in." Chris said. "Well okay when you put it that way." Josh answered, "Lead the way Cochise." he joked. Chris and Josh walked back down the steps of the lodge to make their way to the side of the house.

Mike and Matt made room. "Hey Hannah." Mike tried. Hannah, however, was still pissed with Mike. She turned her back to him as Beth and Jess clapped their hands together to keep warm.

"Come on, upsy daisy. I did it last time." Chris joked. "Ughh." Josh groaned as he climbed up on top of the metal box to open the window. "MM!" Josh opened the window and peered in the room but the snow under his foot slipped his foot and Josh slipped back.

"AHHH!" Josh hollered as he fell back. "JOSH!" Chris ran for it to catch him.

"hey what the?" Sam said quickly. "Josh?!" Hannah hurried down the steps to get to her brother. Beth followed and so did everyone else. Hannah rounded the corner of the lodge to see Josh lying on Chris's stomach and Chris underneath him. "what the hell happened?" Hannah questioned. "Your big klutz of a brother slipped and fell on me. God your heavy! Roll yourself off!" Chris said. Josh literally rolled off of Chris's stomach to his feet until Chris lifted up his leg stopping him. "Ow!" Josh rubbed his head as it hit the front of Chris's boot making everyone laugh. "Oh come on ally! Up! Up!" Matt said pulling Josh to his feet. "Thanks Matt." Josh said. Matt dusted off Josh's jacket of the snow which got a smile from Josh, his adorable pushed in smile.

It was at least an hour later after they managed to get inside.

Hannah had her feet propped up on the couch with Beth at the end of her feet, flipping through a magazine. Sam was on the floor in front of them both, as Ashley, Jess, and Emily all came to join them all by the fire. "Anyone want hot chocolate?" Matt asked coming back in the room. "Ohh, I'd like some." Chris smiled as Josh walked in with him.

"Matt, no one wants coffee." Emily snapped. "I said hot chocolate Em." Matt protested. "No wonder she couldn't understand you over her skanky ass." Jess snapped. "Oh ho ho." Emily turned around to face Jess. "Ohhh no." Josh scratched his head. "Are you for real? Do you really think that's insulting!" Emily barked back at her. "Oh don't start with me bitch!" Jess snapped. "Jess." Hannah tried. "Emily." Beth continued.

"Okay, I've already had enough. I'm going upstairs." Josh made his way up the stairs. Chris watched his best friend as Mike and Matt disappeared towards the kitchen area.

Josh pushed open the door to his room with his shoulder, he walked up and looked to his dresser. A bottle of medication sat alone. Josh stared at it but turned his head away from it. He flopped down on his bed, on his back, looking up at ceiling. He ran his hand through his black hair and closed his eyes.

"Something you wanna talk about?" a voice said from the door.

Josh looked up to see Chris standing there in the doorway. "Not really." Josh answered. "Talk to me." Chris said stepping further into the room. Josh sat up straight and then pointed to the bottle of medication. "You don't want to take your medication?" Chris asked. "No." Josh answered.

Chris walked over and sat on the other side of Josh. "Is it as bad as last time?" Chris asked. "No. Just makes me..." Josh's voice trailed off. Chris took a second to stare at Josh to fully understand how he was feeling. "how do you feel now?" he asked. Josh sighed, "I.." "Josh, we've been buds since 3rd grade. You know you can trust me." Chris said. Josh smiled a bit, "I feel like I'm drowning, delusional, sick. I don't know how to make it go away." Josh said.

Chris took a chance. He wanted Josh. He wanted to feel Josh's skin against his own. He wanted to feel Josh's lips on his. It was now or never.

"I do." he said.

"What do you mean?" Josh questioned his best friend.

Chris just pounced. He got on top of Josh and pressed his lips into Josh's. "mm!" Josh pushed Chris back a bit away from his lips. "Chris what are you doing?" he questioned. "You've been eyeing me since last year and I don't mean the eyeing of annoyance of shot gun skills." Chris said. Josh couldn't help but chuckle. "You tell me right now if this isn't what you want." Chris demanded to know. Josh looked down towards the ends of his feet and then back at Chris in the eyes. "You've got good kissing skills Cochise." Josh said. Chris smiled brightly, he leaned back in pressing his lips with Josh's once again.

"MM!" Josh groaned when he felt Chris's warm hands push up under his shirt and jacket. "Ahh!" Josh groaned out loud when Chris kissed his neck and then bit down. Josh unzipped Chris's blue jacket and pushed it off Chris's body. Josh pushed his body back on the bed as Chris got fully on top of him. Chris then reached down and started rubbing his flat hand into Josh's harden budge rubbing all around the balls, the dick, and sending Josh into a frenzy to get his clothes off. "Ahh! Fuckk!" Josh groaned arching his back up. Chris wrapped his arms around the belt buckle waist of Josh's pants. He shimmed off Josh's pants as Josh lifted his shirt off his body. Chris leaned back over him and pressed his lips in with Josh's. Josh wrapped his arms around Chris's neck as they made out with each other. "Uhh, touch me." Josh begged. Chris fulfilled Josh's request and ran his fingers down his stomach slowly and pushed his hand into Josh's boxers. "Oh!" Josh arched his back. Chris felt around Josh's balls making Josh moan and groan. Chris sat up straight and pulled his green sweater over his head. Josh took a breath looking back behind him at the crystal ice window.

He turned back to Chris who leaned back down as Josh ran his hands down Chris's shirtless body. Josh pushed his hands down the back of Chris's pants as they continued to make out with each other.

"Hey whoa! Wow." a male voice said by the door. Josh quickly pushed back on the bed away from Chris as Chris turned around to the door. Matt and Mike stood there in shock at what they were seeing. "uhhh." Matt stuttered on words. Chris looked to Josh for words but Josh was speechless himself. Matt turned over his shoulder to Mike. Mike backed up, looking into the hallway to look around. When no one was in sight, he shut the door leaving all four of them in the room.

"Mind if we join?" Matt asked pushing off his jacket, Mike walked around the other side of the bed behind Josh. Chris and Josh both turned to each other and smiled welcoming the two extra males. Josh sat up straight in the bed as Mike came up behind him kissing around his neck. Josh sighed, closing his eyes. Chris welcomed Matt, who got in the middle of them both facing Chris. Chris wrapped his arms around Matt's body, kissing him. Matt held Chris by his waist, kissing him back. Josh dipped his head back over Mike's shoulder moaning from Mike's lips on his neck. Matt and Chris pulled back from the kiss and turned their attention to the Washington boy. Josh opened his eyes from Mike and laid down at the head of the bed on the pillow. Matt crawled on top of him as Chris pulled off Josh's boxers completely. Josh was left in the complete nude and ran his hand through his hair as Matt leaned forward getting on top of Josh, Chris moved to Josh's right, and Mike moved around in between Josh's legs.

Mike reached around Matt and pulled Matt's shirt up. Matt groaned as Mike pealed off his shirt. Josh used his hand to pull Chris into a fiery kiss as Matt undid his pants. Chris pulled back from Josh and shimmed his own pants off and so did Mike. Josh reached up and reached into Matt's boxers pulling out Matt's huge, 8 inch long penis. He started to pump it making Matt groan a bit. Josh pumped it a bit more before he wrapped his lips around Matt's cock. "Ahhh, mmm." Matt groaned. He placed his hand on Josh's head moving it back and forth. Josh sucked, dragged his teeth back and forth giving Matt the blowjob of a lifetime. Chris leaned in kissing Josh's neck making Josh moan and groan on Matt's dick.

Mike settled down and got his finger ready, he opened up Josh's legs a bit more and slowly pushed his finger right into Josh's tight, wet asshole. "AH! Uhhhh!" Josh removed his mouth from Matt's dick and let out a cute moan that the other three males wanted to just please him more. Mike motioned his finger around in a circle and wiggled making Josh arch his back and dip his head back. "Ahh fuck!" Josh groaned. Chris leaned closer and so did Matt basically covering Josh's face. Josh wrapped his arms around both boys as Mike played with his asshole. "Fuck stop teasing me Mike!" Josh panted out.

Mike pulled out his own dick, not as impressive as Matt, and rubbed the tip around Josh's asshole entrance. "Uhh!" Josh moaned.

Chris reached over to the back of Matt and started playing with his asshole. "MMM fuck." Matt groaned.

Mike pumped his dick a bit more and then inserted into Josh's tight hole. "UH! AHHH!" Josh closed his eyes and groaned in pure pleasure as Mike started to thrust back and forth into him. Mike moved his hips back and forth inside of Josh. "Uhh! Uhh!" Josh groaned arching his back. "Fuck Mike."

Chris leaned up kissing Matt as Matt got up off of Josh. Mike then scooted forward picking up Josh's legs so he could fuck better. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" Josh groaned in pleasure as Matt and Chris were locked in a full lip lock session. "Pick up Josh." Matt whispered in Chris's ear. Chris moved around Josh and picked him up so he was behind Josh. Josh leaned up wrapping his arms around Mike's neck. Chris positioned his own penis, lubed it up and also inserted into Josh's ass. Since Josh wasn't use to this he had to cover his mouth or the girls downstairs would hear him. "FUCK!" Matt moved in biting at Josh's nipples sending the young Washington boy into an absolute orgasm.


	2. The Aftermath

"Josh woke up after a hour, he looked up at the ceiling but when he finally got his feeling back he realized an arm was wrapped across his chest, a head was at his lap.

"Oh my god." Josh sighed when he realized what happened. He had a foursome with three of his best friends.

"He started to remember everything. The moaning. The groaning. Thrusting. Kissing. Touching. Biting. He looked around to see Chris's arm was wrapped around his chest while Mike's head was on his crotch. Matt was lying at the end of Chris's feet.

Josh started to groan when a sudden knock at the door woke him up completely.

SHIT!

"Josh?" Hannah's voice came from the other side of the door.

Josh jumped making the bed bounce and wake up the other three sleeping males.

"What's going-?" Mike started to ask until Josh wrapped both his hands around Mike's mouth shushing him.

"Josh?" Hannah said again.

Mike was shocked as Matt and Chris remained quiet.

"Ye-Yeah Hannah?" Josh said. Chris looked up at Josh in concern.

"Hey uh do you know where Matt, Chris, and Mike are at? They didn't come down after dinner." Hannah said.

"Uh, yeah we got caught up in a video game. Pasted out." Josh said quickly.

"Oh...okay, well uh breakfast will be ready soon. So you guys might wanna come down." she said.

"Okay! Thanks!" Josh called back closing his eyes.

After five minutes...

"God damn." Josh flopped back down on the bed. Mike reached for his shirt Matt slid off the bed to put on his pants. Chris crawled back up to Josh, "So are we just not gonna talk about last night?"

Josh eyed his best friend. "Do you really wanna ask me that?"

"Maybe." Chris giggled.


End file.
